


Jealousy

by ghostofviper



Category: Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre, Professional Wrestling, Ring of Honor
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 02:29:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17951936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper
Summary: Sometimes you just can't help but get jealousPrompt request filled for “Can you put on a shirt?” and “I deserve something nice for putting up with you.”





	Jealousy

Jealousy was rearing its ugly little head. If those little twits didn’t stop staring at your man soon, you weren’t going to be responsible for your actions. Your bottom lip felt like you were biting a hole through it as you glared at the table of college girls who were trying everything in their power to get his attention. For his part Rush wasn’t doing anything to encourage them. You doubted he was even aware of their heated looks. He was more interested in figuring out what he wanted to eat than those girls. 

His complete innocence was the only thing keeping you from flying off the handle and completely losing it in a jealous rage. Still… that didn’t stop the sigh of annoyance from leaving your lips. 

Rush looked up at the noise, his brows crinkled in confusion as he tried to figure out what had you irritated. 

“Can you put on a shirt?” You asked him sweetly. 

“What? Why babe?” Rush asked. “It’s hot out. We’re at the beach. No one else is wearing a shirt.” He gestured around the outdoor patio at all the other half dressed people. Of course his movements made his muscles flex, making your heart flutter, while also sending the table of interlopers into fits. You could see one of them fanning herself from the corner of your eye. 

“Please Rush?” You implored. “Otherwise I’m going to do something stupid.” 

You jerked your head in the direction of his fans making Rush look over at them and get a shit-eating grin. 

“You’re jealous.” He said with a chuckle. 

“Shut up.” You grumbled. “I’m not jealous. I’m just tired of them staring at you like a piece of meat.” 

Despite his teasing Rush reached into our tote and pulled out his shirt, sliding it over his head and smoothing it over his body. 

“I’m only your piece of meat baby,” Rush crooned leaning across the table to capture my lips in a slow tantalizing kiss that stole my breath. “How about we eat and then I take you back to the hotel and eat that delicious pussy of yours until you can’t see straight and show you just how much I belong to you?” 

You felt like a fly caught in the spider’s web as he stared at you with desire burning in the depths of his eyes and nodded slowly. 

“And then when you’re satisfied, I’m going to take you shopping.” He promised. “To all those little shops you were eying this morning.” 

You blushed having been caught red-handed, smiling brightly at him and grabbing his hand, giving it a loving squeeze. 

“Well you should. I deserve something nice for putting up with you.”


End file.
